Wire wrap machines and guns for attaching interconnecting wiring to terminals arranged on a panel or board by means of solderless wrapped connections are well known in the electronic and electrical industries. While much of the wiring is accomplished by automatic machines, there remains a considerable wiring effort which must be accomplished either manually or semi-automatically, the latter involving machines which determine the multiplicity of positions at which the connections are to be made. In connection with the latter modes of operation, the operator is required to insert the wire to be wrapped into the proper opening in the wire wrap gun for each connection to be made. In the case of multiple wires such as twisted pair or miniature coaxial, the operator must insert both wires into the respective wire feed openings in the gun wrapping bits. If in an actual embodiment the connection board has a high terminal density, for example, terminals spaced on 0.10 inch centers, it will be appreciated that interconnect wire of very small diameter, such as No. 30 gauge must be used. The wrapping bits are cylindrical and contain in their periphery a slot to receive the wires to be wrapped. The central or terminal aperture of the bit receives the terminal during wrapping. Typically, in the above mentioned embodiment, the terminal cross-section is 0.025 inches square. Since the wire feed openings are very small, being approximately only one third the diameter of the terminal apertures, it is a tedious task to insert the fine wires into the feed openings, while avoiding the terminal apertures. Thus far, it has been assumed that the operator is able to see the feed openings. However, in a numerical positioning system, for example, the gun mounting is fixed and the gun is pointed away from the operator. Under these conditions, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to front-load the gun. It is apparent that some means is needed to assist the operator in this task. The wire guide of the present invention fills this important need.